Last to know
by Sekai-no-yume
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, beau jeune homme, en couple avec une jolie fille de bonne famille, avec un bon travail, une bonne situation... Tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Et il paraissait tellement heureux et rayonnant. Mais ne connaissez vous donc pas ce vieux dicton qui dit : "Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses."
1. Prologue

** Bonjour, bonjour. Alors ça faisait longtemps que j'avais de réécrire ce OS pour en faire une fiction plus aboutie. Donc, après maintes et maintes supplications, j'ai réécris cet OS, qui va devenir une looooongue fic, tordue et compliquée, pour que ça colle plus à mon idée de basse. **

**Voili, voilou, sur ce, bonne lecture.^^**

En entrant dans son appartement, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait passé une journée horrible, s'évertuant à remplir des dossiers plus gros les uns que les autres. C'était épuisant. Désormais, il voulait juste se reposer. Le jeune homme posa donc son sac, son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'attendant à y voir sa petite amie. Il fut surpris en y pénétrant. Personne...

La pièce était grande, propre et blanche comme Sakura aime à la voir. Il détestait ça, tout ce blanc. Ça lui rappelait la perfection, et au passage le fait qu'il n'était pas et n'avait jamais été aussi blanc et pur que cet endroit. La pièce était vide, et silencieuse. Tout était rangé à sa place, mais la

table n'était pas mise, le repas pas encore cuit, le lave-vaisselle n'était même pas en route. C'était étrange, et surtout inhabituel. La jeune fille était toujours rentrée quand lui finissait le travail, surtout quand il rentrait aussi tard. Elle préparait le dîner et attendait patiemment en lisant un livre, assise sur la moquette bleue nuit du salon, adossée à la fenêtre. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'y était pas..

Il but un peu d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de l'y trouver. Mais bien sûr, elle n'y était pas. Et dans aucune autre pièce de leur petit appartement, d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Il n'était pas stupide. Encore une autre qui était partie avec toutes ses affaires sans rien dire. Il se décida enfin à aller s'asseoir dans la canapé, l'esprit vide, repensant à sa vie sentimentale. Enfin, « sentimentale » était un bien grand mot. Est-ce que faire semblant pouvais être considéré comme avoir une relation? Il ne savait pas, et n'avait pas envie de savoir. Le châtain ne voulait pas réaliser qu'une grande partie de sa vie, pourtant courte, n'avait été que mensonges et faux semblants.

Il avait vécu une enfance particulièrement joyeuse et remplie par le bonheur d'être entouré de sa famille. Mais en arrivant dans l'adolescence, rien ne s'était plus jamais bien passé. Son père avait eu un grave accident à son travail, et il avait subi de gros dégâts au niveau du cerveau. Il en était devenu fou et avait fini par être interné dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Suna, le meilleur de toute la région.

Sa mère en avait été complètement détruite, perdant tous ses repères. Lui et sa sœur furent alors obligés de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes et de leur maison seuls. Ce qui n'était pas tâche facile. Hana était au lycée alors que lui commençait tout juste son année de sixième. Mais, au fil des années, leur mère se rendit compte du vide qu'elle avait provoqué à ses enfants. Elle avait donc refait surface et tenu bon, pour eux.

Mais sa situation à lui empira lors de son entrée au lycée. Il se battait souvent avec le premier venu, malgré les soupirs exaspérés de Neji. Un jour qu'il avait encore une fois provoqué un mec de sa classe, la proviseur l'avait arrêté et il avait été renvoyé. Tsume, devenue plus calme, s'était malgré ça énervée comme jamais envers son seul fils. Il n'avait jamais plus recommencé.

Ce fut l'année d'après que le « désastre » avait eu lieu. Ils étaient en plein cours d'histoire, et Kiba était en train de dormir, quand Tsunade, la proviseur de son nouveau lycée, était entrée avec un garçon derrière elle.

Neji, l'ayant suivi dans le même lycée, avait secoué son voisin pour qu'il ne se fasse pas disputer alors qu'il dormait. Quand ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, son regard s'était d'abord posé sur la poitrine opulente de « la vieille » juste devant lui -poitrine qu'il trouvait particulièrement répugnante et repoussante- puis sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il était pas très grand, mais fin et élancé. Brun, les cheveux cours, la peau pâle et un de ces faux sourires qu'il détestait tant.

Il descendit ses yeux le long de son corps. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme du lycée, sûrement ne l'avait-il pas encore eu. C'était le début de l'été, il portait donc seulement un T-shirt à bretelles blanc, ce qui laissait entrevoir son ventre. Kiba se lécha les lèvres, celles-ci étant devenues sèches. Il continua son inspection. Le garçon portait en bas un pantalon en jean noir retroussé au-dessus de ses genoux.

Ce mec était tout simplement super. Super beau, super bien foutu, super « à son goût ». Super, quoi. Sai, qu'il s'appelait. Ils était devenus potes, amis, puis meilleurs amis, et pour finir ensemble. Mais ça n'avais pas duré. Une fille de leur classe, Ino s'il se souvenait bien, les avait vus s'embrasser sur le toit du lycée. Une vraie commère, celle-ci, elle ne put donc pas s'empêcher de tout aller raconter. Ils avaient bien essayé de nier, mais impossible, tout le monde savait.

Ils avaient alors décidé de rompre, Kiba ne supportant plus les brimades et les moqueries qu'ils enduraient tous les deux. « Dégage, sale homo! » lui disait-on, ou bien « M'approche pas, tu te rends pas compte que c'est mal ce que tu fais?! Tu nous dégoûtes! ». Saï tenait bon, mais lui avait fini par croire ce que l'on lui rappelait tous les jours. Il avait fini par tous les détester. Par se détester. Alors il s'était tapé la première fille qui était venue, comme pour prouver à tout le monde qu'ils se trompaient tous. Depuis, il n'en avait plus jamais parlé, et, par « mesure de sécurité », avait rompu tout contact avec Sai.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut seulement au bout de cinq minutes qu'il remarqua une petite enveloppe rose posée délicatement sur la table basse. « Kiba » était écrit dessus avec l'écriture fine et soignée de Sakura. À ce moment, il sut. Il sut qu'elle était partie pour de bon et ne reviendrait jamais. Il sut qu'elle avait fait comme toutes les autres: elle était partie, en laissant juste une lettre, ayant sûrement peur de lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait en face. Il sut qu'elle avait sûrement compris, elle aussi. Ça faisait mal, horriblement mal de se souvenir d'un coup de ce qu'il peinait tant à cacher.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna. Il se leva, intrigué de savoir qui pouvais bien téléphone alors qu'il était huit heures passées. Il saisit le combiné et répondit d'une voix lente et fatiguée :

« Moshi moshi?

-Kiba?

-Lui-même.

-C'est Neji.

-Ah bonsoir. »

Le silence se fit. Son interlocuteur ne disant rien, il parla à sa place.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier? Reprit-il.

-Moi non. Mais notre cher patron m'a gentiment demandé de t'apporter un gros dossier, sous le prétexte que, je cite, « ce dossier est trop important pour être traité demain », lui annonça-t-il ironiquement. Je peux te l'apporter maintenant? Ou bien je te dérange?

-Non, c'est bon, je suis seul.

-Vraiment? Répondit-il, complétement sur le cul.

-Hn. On en parle plus tard.

-Ok. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. À tout de suite.

Kiba le salua à son tour et raccrocha. Il était content que son ami vienne ce soir, malgré que ce ne soit pas vraiment de son plein gré. Il savait que, s'il avait passé la soirée seul, il aurait sûrement finit bourré en boîte de nuit ou encore en train de coucher avec n'importe qui. Comme tout les vendredis soirs, le jour où Sakura allait soi-disant au théâtre ou au cinéma avec Ino. Désormais, il était persuadé qu'elle sortait avec son amant.

Il alla préparer de quoi manger, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le repas du midi. Il cuisina rapidement des pâtes et sortit du frigo de la salade et des restes de poulet. Il installa le tout sur la table puis alla ouvrir à Neji, la sonnette annonçant son arrivée ayant retentit.

-Salut. J'ai fait à manger, tu as faim?

-Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas encore mangé. Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins?

-Pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, je suis seul ce soir.

Neji lui jeta un drôle de regard mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude. Son ami comprenait toujours tout avant même qu'on ait pensé à lui faire part de quoi que ce soit. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent silencieusement. Kiba lava les assiettes et ils travaillèrent ensuite sur le fameux dossier, le Hyûga s'étant proposé pour aider Kiba qui n'était pas le moins du monde motivé. Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à onze heures passées.

-Enfin, soupira Neji, soulagé. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais.

-Ça, c'est clair, répondit le châtain tout enjoué. On va se faire une partie de console, maintenant?

-Si tu veux.

Neji se releva après cette phrase pour suivre son ami dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé tout en regardant Kiba galérer pour brancher sa console à la télé. Penché ainsi, il pouvait se délecter de la vue sans risques d'être prit sur le fait. Mais l'autre se retourna et il dut baisser la tête, sous peine d'être découvert.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la lettre sur la table basse en ébène. Vu la couleur, elle était à coup sûr de Sakura. Cette fille avait toujours eu un goût très prononcé pour tout ce qui tenait au rose. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte mais il ne dit rien pour autant, ne voulant pas couper Kiba dans son enthousiasme. Il était rarement joyeux ces derniers jours, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce précieux moment. Le châtain vint donc se rasseoir à ses côtés et lui tendit une manette. Ils commencèrent alors à jouer tout en rigolant bêtement à toutes les conneries que l'Inuzuka sortait. Puis Kiba aborda le mauvais sujet.

-Hey, j'y pense. J'ai pas beaucoup vu Naruto ces derniers jours. T'as des nouvelles?

Neji le regarda les yeux exorbités. Alors il ne savait vraiment pas?

-Kiba, l'interpella-t-il, l'air grave. Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?!

Neji marqua une pause, puis posa sa manette sur la table basse.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de lire la lettre, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé.

-Quel rapport a-t-elle avec lui? Et puis je ne veux pas la lire. Je sais déjà parfaitement ce qui y est écrit.

Il se leva, légèrement fâché et alla chercher une autre bouteille d'alcool. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se servir un autre verre et but au goulot. Neji soupira bruyamment, reposa sa manette et regarda Kiba vider sa bière.

Son meilleur ami ne laissait jamais paraître autre chose que sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Quand il n'y arrivait plus, il faisait semblant, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs depuis plus de dix ans. Mais quand il se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, il buvait. Il ne faisait que ça jusqu'en être ivre mort. Et c'était toujours Neji qui aidait Kiba à s'en sortir. Malgré qu'il le trouve pitoyable, malgré qu'il n'aime pas le voir dans cet état de léthargie permanent, malgré qu'il veuille réellement retrouver son ami d'enfance, joyeux et insouciant, il le laissait faire, en le regardant plonger pour sombrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

-Kiba, arrête.

L'autre continua de boire.

-Vraiment, je n'aime pas te voir boire. Arrête ça.

Toujours aucune réaction.

-Ça suffit! Hurla-t-il en se levant brusquement.

L'Inuzuka lâcha la bouteille sous la surprise. Il connaissait Neji depuis longtemps, très longtemps, ils s'étaient déjà disputés, battus et même violemment, mais jamais au grand jamais, Neji ne lui avait crié dessus. D'un seul coup, il ne sut plus où se mettre. Quand on lui gueulait dessus, il gueulait plus fort jusqu'à que la personne en face se taise, sauf avec sa mère. Mais quand son ami lui avait crié dessus, même si ce n'était pas méchant, même s'il n'avait rien dit de cruel, il s'était sentit comme un enfant de trois ans qu'on aurait disputé parce qu'il aurait cassé quelque chose.

-Kiba, dit Neji d'une voix soudainement redevenue douce. Il pris son visage dans ses mains.

Ouvre-la. Je me doute de ce qu'il y a dedans, mais je ne veux pas dire des choses qui pourraient te blesser. Tu ne pourras pas avancer si tu ne l'ouvres pas. Allez.

Kiba soupira et s'accroupit pour attraper enveloppe. Il tremblait légèrement. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il avait peur du contenu. Il connaissait bien son ex, elle n'aimait pas la solitude, elle voulait être aimée. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas partie avant car elle n'avait personne avec qui aller. Elle était donc partie pour un autre. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, qu'elle soit partie, mais, et si elle avait dit avec qui? S'il le connaissait? Il ne saurait que faire!

-Neji? Tenta-t-il pour détourner l'attention de la fameuse lettre

L'Hyûga s'était tourné vers lui, malgré qu'il l'ait appelé d'un murmure si doux qu'il avait faillit ne pas l'entendre.

-Oui?

-Tu sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi donc?

-Avec qui elle est partie.

Il marqua une pause, n'osant pas répondre.

-Oui, avoua-t-il finalement, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu sais...

-Non, l'interrompit Neji. Tu m'expliquera après. Sinon tu ne la liras jamais.

-Hn.

Kiba commença donc à ouvrir la fameuse enveloppe rose. Quelle couleur horrible! Elle ne pourrait désormais que lui rappeler les cheveux de la seule fille qu'il avait aimée jusqu'à là, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Son premier amour, en quelque sorte. Il sortit la lettre et ne vit que quelques lignes. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant. Il lut avec appréhension, et au fur et à mesure que sa lecture se faisait, son visage semblait se décomposer. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas dû écrire ses mots. Pas ceux là!

-Comment?! Comment elle a su?

-Calme toi. Tu sais qu'elle est très observatrice. Puis je te rappelle qu'elle était dans le même lycée que nous. C'était prévisible. Et inévitable.

-Mais... Ah putain. Il se rassit et finit sa lecture. Non... souffla-t-il, muet de surprise.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Mais les mots étaient les mêmes. Naruto. Son meilleur ami depuis ses trois ans, celui avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, mieux qu'avec Neji, mieux qu'avec sa grande sœur, malgré les disputes et les secrets. Elle l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami, putain!

-Naruto?! Mais elle sérieuse elle? Mais quelle salope! Dire que j'étais persuadé qu'elle sortait avec Ino le vendredi! Elle s'est bien foutu de ma gueule! Elle allait juste se faire sauter par ce bâtard! Merde!

Il écrasa son poing sur la pauvre table et le plateau en verre éclata en morceau. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Son sang coula sur la magnifique moquette bleue choisie par les soins de la source de sa colère. Il avait refusé, lors de l'aménagement de leur appart', qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de rose. Neji s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de son ami, le regard triste, en faisant attention aux morceaux de vers.

-Kiba. Je... Tu sais, j'aurais aimé te le dire, mais ils me tenaient pieds et mains liés, j'ai rien pu faire. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Te pardonner? Mais de quoi?

Il semblait ne rien comprendre. Dans son esprit ne restait que le prénom de Naruto. Pourquoi? Comment? Depuis quand? Aucune idée. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

-Je n'ai rien pu te dire; je le savais, mais j'ai rien pu faire. Je vous ai vus vous détruire l'un l'autre, sans rien dire. Et je savais que ce serait toi qui finirais par en souffrir le plus. Et j'ai rien fais! Rien! Tu entends?! Rien du tout!

Neji s'était relevé sous le coup de la colère, et était désormais en train de parcourir le salon de long en large.

-Calme toi. Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. C'est lui qui t'as interdit de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'est vraiment foutu de ma gueule! Quel salopard! Je vais lui péter la gueule si je le revois.

-Ça sert à rien, et tu le sais, lui dit-il, l'air coupable.

-Ouais je sais. Il se rassit et mis ses mains sur son visage.

« Mais ça fait mal, tu vois. Si mal. C'était la seule fille, en dehors de ma mère et ma sœur, en laquelle j'avais placé un minimum de confiance. Et d'amour. Et Naruto était toujours là pour moi. Quand j'étais seul, quand mon père a été interné, quand je me suis fait largué pour la première fois.

Même quand les autres se moquaient de moi, il me défendait. À chaque fois que j'en avais besoin, il était là. C'est même moi qui ait insisté pour que Sakura le rencontre. Ça me tenait tellement à cœur que Naruto apprécies ma copine. C'est tellement... douloureux. Et, je... je... ne...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son ami. Heureusement qu'il était là, d'ailleurs. Le cas contraire, il ne serait sûrement plus là depuis longtemps. Oui, finalement, c'était toujours Neji qui était là; silencieux, compréhensif et réconfortant. Juste quand il le fallait, sans demander, il était là, pour lui, et rien que pour lui. C'était ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi être si gentil avec lui quand il est si froid et distant avec les autres? Il se servait de lui, après tout. Neji était son amant quand il le voulait, ils couchaient ensemble et ensuite, se séparaient sans rien dire.

L'Inuzuka ne lui connaissait aucun ami, à part lui. Le beau brun ne supportait personne, et surtout pas ses petites amies. Encore moins Naruto. Mais avec lui, il ne s'énervait jamais, lui souriait, et riait même parfois à ses blagues vaseuses. Alors il comprit à ce moment qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'il finirait par sourire vraiment de nouveau. Puisque Neji serait là pour le soutenir.

Il releva la tête en se rendant compte que le brun se levait. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui effleurèrent le visage, et il ferma les yeux. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi son ami avait gardé les cheveux aussi longs alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre. Kiba le lui avait demandé un jour, et Neji lui avait dit que sa mère avait toujours adoré coiffé ses longs cheveux. Il n'avait pas compris le sens de la phrase mais n'avait pas insisté, il se renfermait toujours quand on parlait de sa famille.

Neji revint avec la trousse de secours qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Il revint vers Kiba et s'agenouilla devant lui, toujours en faisant attention au ver étalé par terre. Il sortit de la trousse du coton et une bouteille de désinfectant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Lui demanda le garçon devant lui.

-Je nettoie la plaie que tu t'es faite à la main avant que tu n'inondes la moquette avec ton propre sang. Cela te poserai-t-il un problème?

Kiba sembla réfléchir un moment, puis répondit « non » de la tête. Il tendit alors sa main blessée à son guérisseur. _Merde, je me suis blesser la main droite. Je vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant au moins une semaine, pensa-t-il, légèrement paniqué. _Neji prit ensuite de quoi bander la main de Kiba et finalisa son pansement. Il jeta le coton imbibé de sang et alla ranger la trousse dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

« Hey, Kiba. Je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants puis lui demanda : Est-ce que tu es allé voir ton père, dernièrement?

-Mon père? Kiba semblait choqué d'une telle question. Hé bien non, j'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Pourquoi?

-Hinata-san m'a appelé hier, et elle m'a demandé de te dire que ton père t'avait réclamé à son chevet.

Neji s'arrêta là. Il regarda Kiba dans les yeux de longues minutes, cherchant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien. Son vis-à-vis était juste intensément troublé, semblant ne pas comprendre. Il se leva alors, titubant légèrement, regarda celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il était resté assis sur le canapé, son regard vide tourné vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il était beau, ainsi, détaché de tout ce qui l'avait blessé et ce qui le ferait, isolé de cet endroit dans lequel il s'était passé tellement de chose qu'il préférait ne jamais s'en rappeler.

Le Hyûga se rapprocha doucement de lui, pris son crâne dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Il se stoppa un moment puis sorti de la pièce lentement. Il connaissait Kiba par cœur, depuis le temps. Et il savait qu'il voulait voir son père. Mais son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt à accepter ça. Il avait refoulé son amour pour lui depuis son internement, le rendant coupable du désespoir de sa mère, c'est-à-dire, il y avait plus de dix ans. Passer une décennie entière à faire semblant, faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé, armé de faux semblants et de convictions manquant de s'écrouler à chaque minute, il ne pouvait pas remettre tout ceci en cause en seulement une soirée. Et il comprenait.

Neji était persuadé que l'amour de Kazuma était réciproque comme il était persuadé que Kiba allait se rendre à l'hôpital prochainement. Alors il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, un mois, un an, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, il n'en savait rien, mais il attendrait jusqu'au jour où Kiba viendrait le voir et lui dirait:

«Hey Neji. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Suna? »


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour. Alors voici le second chapitre. (seulement?) Je suis particulièrement désolé du retard, je voulais poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines, mais... J'ai pas eu trop le temps, ni l'inspiration. Donc, avec un peu de retard je poste la suite. Bonne lecture à tous. ^^**

Le soleil illuminait une petite chambre malgré l'heure peu avancée. Pourtant, on mouvait voir un homme assit dans son lit. De loin, avec ses yeux fermés, ses muscles clairement détendus et sa respiration calme, on aurait cru qu'il dormait. Au contraire, il n'avait pu dormir de toute la nuit, ayant bien trop hâte d'être le lendemain.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur l'infirmière qu'on lui avait affectée. Elle parcourut lentement la salle et alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de revenir vers le lit de son patient. Elle rapprochât la table de chevet du lit et y posa un plateau.

« Kazuma-san, votre petit déjeuner est servi. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit près de lui. Je me suis permise d'ouvrir la fenêtre, cela ne vous dérange pas? Vous n'avez pas froid?

-Non, je vous remercie, Hinata-kun. Passez-moi mon café, je vous pris.

Elle le lui tendit en souriant.

« Aujourd'hui, il va falloir que vous vous habilliez correctement, monsieur. Il se tourna vers elle, semblant chercher la raison de cette exception. Votre femme et votre fille viennent vous rendre visite, répondit-elle gentiment à sa question muette. Vous vous en souvenez?

-Oui, nous sommes vendredi. Il approcha délicatement sa tasse de sa bouche et aval un peu de liquide, puis se tourna cette fois-ci vers la fenêtre, comme pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dehors. Mon fils viendra-t-il avec elles?

Elle le regarda tristement, l'air contrit. Elle avait demandé à son cousin de prévenir Kiba de la demande de son père, et elle savait qu'il lui avait transmit la requête. Mais Kiba n'avait rien dit, et n'avait pas appeler pour avoir une autorisation de visite. Alors, contrariée, elle lui annonça :

« Malheureusement, il ne m'a dit vouloir venir vous voir. J'en suis sincèrement désolée.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, dit-il en tendant la main vers son petit-déjeuner. Il n'est pas venu me voir pendant environ dix ans, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas venir juste parce que je le lui avait subitement demandé.

Hinata lui tendit le croissant qu'il ne trouvait pas et se leva pour aller prendre les médicaments de Kazuma. Elle prit un verre et le remplit d'eau pour ensuite le donner à son patient. Il s'en saisit et prit sans cachets sans rechigner, ce qui était particulièrement rare, ces derniers jours.

La petite brune rangea les médicaments et enleva le plateau de sur la table.

« Je reviens dans dix minutes, dit-elle une fois arrivée à la porte. Tachez de vous lavez pendant ce temps, je reviendrais vous aidez pour vous habiller.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Hinata-kun.

L'homme se leva dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte et se dirigea vers la seule commode de toute la pièce. Il y prit une serviette et des sous-vêtements, préférant laisser le choix de ses vêtements à son infirmière. Étant une fille, elle saurait sûrement mieux que lui ce qui plairait à sa femme. Il alla donc dans la salle de bain, repensant au bonheur de revoir sa famille. Mais l'amertume l'envahit à l'idée que son cher fils ne vienne pas.

Ce soir là, en sortant de chez Kiba, Neji avait appelé sa cousine pour lui faire part de la réaction, ou plutôt non-réaction, de leur ami. Elle l'avait remercié puis avait raccroché. Lui était resté planté en plein milieu des escaliers, réfléchissant. Ça ne lui servirait de faire demi-tour, il le savait. Kiba ne réagirait pas plus. Alors il avait décidé de rentrer à son appartement.

En rentrant chez lui, il constata que c'était, encore une fois, le bazar complet. Il vivait en colocation avec Sai et Sasuke, son petit ami, et travaillant tout les deux deux dans le magasin de vêtements et accessoires qui se trouvait au rez de chaussé, ils travaillaient souvent dans l'appartement. Et Neji avait toujours l'immense plaisir de retrouver toutes sortes de choses dans toutes les pièces. Même dans sa propre chambre, il lui était arrivé de marcher sur une aiguille.

Mais le désordre omniprésent ne provenait pas de la activité que les autres jours. Il était entré dans le salon et avait trouvé ses deux colocs' en pleine partie de jambe en l'air. Il était resté stupéfait, atterré, complètement ahuri devant cette scène pourtant anodine. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils fassent l'amour en plein du salon qui l'avait choqué, ni même le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés alors qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. Non, ça, il avait l'habitude, il les avait déjà surpris plus d'une fois.

Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était que Sai dominait son amour, et non pas l'inverse. Il n'en revenait pas. Neji avait assisté à des centaines et des centaines de disputes à propos de l'éternelle domination de Sasuke, et jamais ce dernier n'avait cédé. « Question de fierté! », leur avait-il un jour dit. Il donc une très bonne raison d'être aussi étonné. Il le fut tellement qu'il était resté debout à les regarder tout le long de leurs ébats, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Puis Sai s'était levé, l'air de rien et était allé dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Sasuke, quant à lui, restait étalé sur le parquet, les reins brisés et le souffle court. Il est vrai que son brun y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Sai s'était alors adressé au dernier arrivé depuis la cuisine.

« Tu veux manger avec nous, Neji, ou tu as déjà mangé?

La voix de son ami le fit redescendre sur terre et il alla, lui aussi, dans la cuisine.

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai mangé chez Kiba. Il fixa son regard dans celui de Sai, clairement confus, mais n'osant demandé le pourquoi du comment. Dis, comment... comment tu as... réussi à...

-Le convaincre? Finit-il à sa place. Je l'ai menacé.

-Menacé? Mais ça ne marche jamais, d'habitude!

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment? Quel truc avait-il trouvé pour enfin pouvoir lui faire l'amour?

-Je l'ai interdit de me toucher de quelques manières que ce soit tant qu'il ne me laissait pas le prendre. Il a tenu bon, mais il pensait que j'allais craquer avant lui, dit-il, narquois. Bien mal lui en a pris. Au bout de trois mois de supplice, il m'a supplié à genoux pour que je le baisse. Et dans mon immense gentillesse, j'ai accepté, conclut-il, l'air totalement sérieux.

Air qu'il perdit quand Sasuke revint le frapper derrière la tête.

« Tu mens très mal. Il lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Neji. En vérité, il m'a dit que, si je ne ma laissais pas faire, il ne me rendrait jamais mes croquis de la prochaine saison. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Ça semble tout de suite plus plausible. Je vais dormir. Vous, vous me rangez tout ça avant demain, sinon je vous jure que vous ne saurez plus vous reconnaître l'un l'autre. Allez, bonne nuit, lança-t-il en souriant.

Les deux restèrent tout seuls dans la pièce, un silence tranquille s'installant. Sai reposa son verre dans l'évier et quand il voulu prendre son chéri dans ses bras, celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux noirs emplis d'une colère qu'il peinait à contenir.

« Toi, tu ne m'approches plus.

-Mais pourquoi, mon amour? Répondit Sai l'air totalement innocent.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenait pas de quoi je parle. Tu m'as réduis les reins en compote, connard!

-Moi?! Mais pas du tout! Je n'ai fais que ce que tu m'as demandé. Si tu ne voulait pas avoir aussi mal, il suffisait de ne pas me crier de te prendre plus fort.

Il lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. Sasuke, lui, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait parfois comment il supportait un boulet pareil. Boulet qui, malgré son interdiction, le prit dans ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant et sortit de la pièce pour aller ranger leurs affaires éparpillées. Toujours nu, il ramassa tout et nettoya les éventuelles traces qu'ils avaient laissées. Puis alla se coucher, tout ça sans même un regard pour son amour.

« Tu ne me dit pas bonne nuit?

Sai s'arrêta, le regarda impassiblement, puis lui lança, l'air satisfait :

-Je croyais que je n'avais plus le droit de t'approcher.

Sasuke soupira. Il jouai au con, là, et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Il en aurait rit de lui-même tellement il était pitoyable en ce moment, à supplier son chéri de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Arrêtes de tout prendre au pied de la lettre, tu veux. Maintenant viens m'embrasser ou c'est moi qui t'y oblige.

Sai le regarda, longuement, intensément, puis se détourna et entra dans leur chambre en riant de son rire clair d'enfant, Sasuke courant à sa suite. Ils se jetèrent sur leur lit, Sai riant toujours. Et à ce moment là, Sasuke se dit qu'il supporterait n'importe quoi juste pour entendre ce rire, le sien.

**Pfiou! Enfin fini. J'aurais pas mis longtemps à écrire cette suite, alors franchement, s'il y a des fautes, ou des incohérences, ou mêmes des erreurs de frappe, vous serez gentils en me le disant. Pour le 3e chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand je vais le poster, parce que ce week-end, je révise, la semaine prochaine, j'ai mon brevet, et la semaine d'après, je suis à la Japan expo. *_* Donc j'essaierais de poster au plus vite, mais je sais pas trop quand. Sur ce, à bientôt.**


End file.
